


Atonement

by Cardgamesonmotorcycles



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura once again has to fix his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

Ryou heard the front door slam shut and curled into himself further, squeezed into a tiny ball on the corner of the sofa. Eyes wet and face streaked with old tears he had not bothered to wipe away. He sniffled and glanced nervously towards the door to the room, but nobody came. After a few minutes he buried his head into his arm and cried freely, not caring about the pathetic noises he was making. His shoulders shook and his small frame shuddered.  
“Ryou.” A cold voice from somewhere above him made him look up, wiping his nose with an already damp sleeve. Bakura loomed above him, eyebrow raised in what looked like scorn. “What’s wrong?”  
Ryou’s eyes widened in disbelief. Not only was the Thief seemingly concerned about him, but he was apparantly completely oblivious too. He seemed to be unaware that screaming and throwing things at someone (some of which met their target), might upset them.  
Ryou sniffed louder and tried to speak, but at the sight of Bakura’s seemingly sneering mouth he dissolved into tears again.  
“Ry..” The voice was quiet and soft, and came as a complete surprise to Ryou, who let out a dull sob. Ryou watched as the Thief sighed, and, running an exasperated hand through his messy white hair, plopped down next to him on the sofa, watching him with careful crimson eyes. “Is this because I yelled?”  
Ryou whimpered quietly as Bakura shuffled nearer, placing a surprisingly warm hand on his shoulder. Ryou tensed as Bakura’s hand gently stroked his shoulder and upper arm soothingly, but soon relaxed and began to control his tears, wiping his eyes with shaky hands.  
“Hm?” Bakura pressed, and Ryou realised he had never answered his question, which he did now with a quick nod, avoiding looking at the Thief.  
“You-“ Ryou paused to take a shaking breath, “you s-scared me.”  
Bakura sighed, and before Ryou could register what was happening he was wrapped in the Thief’s warm arms, head tucked under his chin.  
There was silence for a few minutes, except Ryou’s shuddery breathing, then Bakura spoke.  
“I’m sorry Ry, I didn’t mean to get that angry.” Ryou didn’t respond and Bakura sighed internally, beginning to stroke the smaller boys hair. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
Ryou wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve and turned to face Bakura, surprised to see his face twisted in worry.  
“I-I’m sorry, I shouted too.” Ryou finally conceded, cuddling closer into Bakura, who chuckled.  
“You had a reason to shout, I was being a dick.”  
Ryou giggled weakly at this and began to feel slightly better. “Yeah, you were.”  
Bakura poked him playfully in his ribs, “careful now Hikari.”  
Ryou giggled again as Bakura’s fingers glanced across a ticklish patch, only realising his mistake a moment later as Bakura’s eyes gleamed red.  
Ryou had no chance to prepare himself before Bakura pinned him to the sofa, fingers tickling him relentlessly until laughter spilled from his mouth.  
“B-Bakura!” Ryou choked out between splutters of laughter. “Stop!”  
Bakura grinned wildly but continued tickling with an evil glint in his eyes.  
“Bakuraaaaa!” Ryou whined, his ribs were beginning to ache and he was running out of oxygen.  
Bakura chuckled at his Hikari’s dishevelled state, his face was bright red and his hair, usually kept so neat, was sticking up at odd angles, rather like Bakura’s own.  
“Okay, okay!” Bakura stopped tickling Ryou, but didn’t let him sit up. Instead he lent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, squarking in surprise when Ryou pulled him back down for a proper kiss.  
When they both rose up again, Bakura smiled at his puffy eyed Hikari gently.  
“You feel better now?”  
Ryou nodded and snuggled into Bakura’s side.  
“Then I guess you won’t want what I got you.” He teased, enjoying the indignant look that appeared on Ryou’s face.  
“I never said that.” The smaller boy grumbled.  
Bakura chuckled again, and reached round the arm of the sofa to reveal a white cardboard box that he had hidden there earlier without Ryou noticing. He handed it to Ryou with a flourish, watching as Ryou opened the box to reveal..  
Four fresh cream puffs. Ryou’s favourite.  
Ryou squealed rather girlishly and flung himself at Bakura, peppering his face with grateful kisses. Bakura felt rather annoyed when Ryou turned his focus back to the cream puffs again, but it soon dissapeared when Ryou handed him a cream puff of his own and began licking the cream off his with his pointed tongue.  
Bakura swallowed and turned his red face away to focus on his own treat.  
“Bakura.” Ryou’s voice piped up a moment later.  
“Yeah.” Bakura asked, licking cream from his fingers idly.  
“Where did you say you bought these?”  
Bakura looked over to where Ryou was examining the box, which was slightly dented.  
“Never mind that Ryou.” Bakura responded, effectively silencing Ryou by shoving the remains of his own cream puff into his Hikaris mouth.


End file.
